


Love Sammy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Falling Asleep on Each Other's Shoulders, Fluff, I am Sam - Freeform, M/M, Watching Movies Together, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean and Cas are awaiting Sam's return with food and Dean gets a little too sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sammy

The day had almost come to an end, the beautiful sunset a picturesque mix of pinks and yellows as the sun said goodbye to the earth. City lights were starting to come on, and the stars were coming out one by one. It was like something out of a movie, where you could hear the echoes of memories past.

Dean and Cas were sitting together on their bed in the only room they could get in a hundred miles. A soft record was playing in the background, and Cas was looking out at the window at the blue horizon going black. Dean was stretched out next to him, researching on Sam’s laptop possible cases while the younger brother himself went to get some dinner. Cas smiled as he saw a young couple walking along the streets laughing and talking and kissing. Their faces showed the deepest of emotions in the golden street lamp illumination. Finally, the young man pulled the girl up by her thighs and pushed her into the street lamp and started passionately kissing her.

Cas finally got up and closed the curtains, trying to hide his want and thoughts as he walked back over to sit with Dean. To get over his ideas about how _he could be doing exactly that with Dean,_ he turned on the TV and watched the news. It was about 10 o’clock, and Dean was starting to feel tired.

“Gosh I wonder what’s taking Sam so damn long,” Dean said as he rubbed his eyes full of sleep.

“Perhaps he was delayed,” Castiel answered, clearing his throat.

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon. You could rest for a bit if you’re-“

“Nah I’ll stay awake. Can’t be that much longer,” Dean said.

Cas smiled and continued watching his program, occasionally discussing different possible cases Dean had discovered. Another hour had passed by, and Sam finally called. “Sammy? Geez man you left and hour and a half ago what happened? Are you okay?” Dean questioned as soon as he picked up his ringing cell phone.

“Yeah I’m fine. The diner I was going to go to was closed so I drove about another 45 minutes out to a Denny’s and coming home there was a huge car crash between this Honda and a huge Semi,” Sam replied. “It’s gonna take maybe another hour or two Dean.”

“Well I guess we’ll just find something here to tide us over. Be careful Sammy, and call me when you’re close,” Dean said with a sigh.

After an exchange of goodbyes, Dean looked at Cas. “I guess I just keep looking for a case until I find a good one.”

“It’s nighttime Dean, maybe you should just get some rest,” Cas answered.

“I’m fine Cas,” came the reply, and Dean went back to typing away at the laptop.

Cas started looking at the guide for a good movie to watch and settled on a movie he’d always wanted to see. _Pirates of the Carribean_  had just started when Cas got up to make himself some popcorn. As he got out the butter, he noticed two beers in the fridge. He got both of them out, came back with the popcorn and drinks, and offered some to Dean. “Thanks Cas,” Dean said with a smile. “You sure know me.”

After the first movie had ended, the boys agreed to marathon the entire movie series. There were many laughs, gasps, and denying of tearshed. As the credits rolled for the last movie and the clock read well past 4am, Cas felt something on his shoulder. He looked over and saw the top of Dean’s golden brown hair.

“Dean?” Cas whispered.

When no answer was returned, Cas smiled as Dean had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He crooked his neck a little and saw Dean’s eyes closed, displaying his long dark eyelashes. Cas looked over his peaceful face, his tan skin splattered with freckles, his pink lips ever-so-slightly parted. _Dean._  

His mind flashed back to the couple he’d seen on the streets earlier. Maybe they would be together forever, or separated like Elizabeth and Will from the movies. Who knew? Because that’s what love was, unexpected and unpredictable. Again he looked down at Dean and smiled. Cas turned slightly after turning off the TV and wrapped his arms around his sleeping friend. Cas planted a gentle kiss upon Dean’s forehead and fell asleep, dreaming of the man he loved.

* * *

 

Dean and Cas awoke the next morning to pictures of them cuddling together taped up all over the motel room with one of them reading

TRUST ME GUYS IT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME I'VE CAUGHT YOU

LOVE SAMMY XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically happened between me and my best friend (me being Dean) and I thought I'd make it about Destiel just like I do with everything else.
> 
> Well thanks for reading and comments and kudos are always appreciated! Have a great day you beautiful person!


End file.
